


It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluffy Times, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Married Life, Sheriff Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, how was work?”</p>
<p>“Cold.” Allison sighed. She looked around the living room at the decorations covering the fireplace and walls. “Looks like you've been busy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fun times ftw am i right  
> Could be read as a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690072/chapters/8911177) because i have so many feelings

  
  
“Mommy, it's snowing!”  
  
Lydia looked up to where her daughter was all but plastered to the window, it looked like she was practically vibrating with excitement and surely enough Lydia could see snow beginning to fall steadily, she felt a pang of sympathy for Allison. She knew she didn't finish work for a few more hours and she had already been working increasingly longer shifts at the station to make up for the amount of people who wanted to use their vacation time.

Still, Allison wasn't alone. Liam worked as many shifts as she did and Derek was there a lot of the time, it was reassuring to know that Allison had two great deputies to look out for her. 

Cammie clambered down from her spot and turned to Lydia with wide eyes. “Can we go and play in the snow?”  
  
Lydia laughed, reaching over to ruffle Cammie's dark hair, she looked so much like Allison it was a little alarming, though her eyes were all Lydia. “Maybe give it a chance to settle first? And wait for your mom to come home, I’m not in the condition to be running around outside, you know that.”  
  
Cammie pouted at her, a trait Allison insisted was inherited from Lydia (Lydia would then retort that she had also picked up Allison's puppy dog eyes. Their child was too powerful for her own good), and pressed her hands to Lydia's stomach.   
  
“Because of the baby?”  
  
Lydia covered Cammie's hands with her own, the bump had only become noticeable in the past few weeks but more often than not Lydia found that if Cammie wasn't touching her stomach and asking a million questions a minute about babies and her sibling, then it was Allison, stroking a hand over her stomach whenever they cuddle.   
  
“That's right sweetie, maybe if it snows enough we can see if uncle Scott will come over.”  
  
Cammie nodded. “Does this mean we can get a Christmas tree soon?”  
  
Lydia grinned, leaning in close. “Maybe you can ask your mom and uncle Derek to take you with them.”  
  
Cammie gasped. “Really?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I know she was going to try and go get one this week.”  
  
“But wouldn't she be tired?”  
  
Lydia smiled. “She'll be okay. I'll tell you what, why don't we start decorating the rest of the house? So it looks nice and festive for when she gets home?”  
  
“Can we make cookies?”  
  
“...We can try.”   
  
Lydia wasn't the best baker, that was Allison's area of expertise. She'd tried to learn, she really had but every time Allison had held a baking lesson that didn't involve their daughters watchful eyes, it would escalate and very little baking would actually get done.

 

 

When Lydia finally heard the front door open, she was just setting down a tray of (slightly burnt) cookies onto the counter.   
  
“Hey guys!” Allison called. “I'm- whoa.”  
  
“Mom!” Cammie yelled, running out of the kitchen and into the living room, Lydia heard a muffled 'oomph' and as she walked into the living room she had to stop and smile at the sight of Allison hugging Cammie tight.   
  
“Hey Cammie.” Allison laughed, hoisting the girl up and spinning her around. She looked over Cammie's shoulder and smiled at Lydia, holding a hand out that Lydia didn't hesitate to take. “Hey honey.” She greeted, leaning down and pressing her lips to Lydia's.   
  
“Hey, how was work?”  
  
“Cold.” Allison sighed. She looked around the living room at the decorations covering the fireplace and walls. “Looks like you've been busy.”  
  
“I helped!” Cammie said.  
  
“Like Santa’s little helper?” Allison asked, grinning. “You've been good and helping mommy?”  
  
“She has.” Lydia replied, stroking Cammie's hair.   
  
“We tried to make cookies.”  
  
Allison's nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air, she must smell the burning. “Ah.”  
  
Lydia shrugged. “I'm not a baker.”  
  
Allison set Cammie down and reached for Lydia's other hand, drawing her in for another kiss. “Maybe not, but you're perfect at far too many things. At least I have this to be good at.”  
  
“That you do.” Lydia agreed. She watched Cammie drift away and leant in closer to her wife. “She was hoping we could get a tree today.”

“Sure, just let me change out of my uniform.” Allison pressed a hand to Lydia's stomach. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “We're both fine, your dad came over and took Cammie to the park and I finished catching up on work. When it started snowing we decided to make the house look a bit more festive.”  
  
Allison smiled fondly. “I'm glad.” She pressed a kiss Lydia's cheek. “Do you want to come and choose the tree? We can bring Derek so he can do all the lifting.”  
  
“You do always have the best ideas.” Lydia grinned, she patted Allison's cheek. “Go get changed, I'll call Derek.”  
  
“I'll be right back.”  
  
Lydia watched her wife disappear up the stairs and smiled to herself, pressing her own hand to her stomach before turning to grab her phone from off of the table.

 

 

Two hours later, the house smelt like pine needles and Christmas and Lydia couldn't stop smiling.  
  
But she also couldn't help but wonder how a hunter and a werewolf seemed to struggle so much with the task of moving a tree. First, Derek hadn't tied it down securely enough so that when Allison took a particularly sharp turn, they almost impaled another car with their tree.   
  
And then there had been the act of trying to get the tree into the house and they had almost broken a window.   
  
Disasters aside, Derek had finally gotten the tree up and the task of decorating it could begin. Lydia watched as Derek made them all hot chocolates, because everybody in the pack knows that Derek Hale makes the best hot chocolate in town while Allison, Lydia and Cammie got to work decorating the tree.   
  
Lydia laughed as Allison got tangled in the lights, helping her out of her mess and kissing her through the laughter. She took pictures as Allison lifted Cammie up so that she could put decorations on the harder to read places.   
  
It was amazing and Lydia couldn't wait for Christmas, to spend the day with her family and her pack. She couldn't wait for next Christmas, when there would be another Argent-Martin in the house.   
  
“Can I put the angel on top?” Cammie asked.  
  
Allison grinned at Lydia and crouched down to Cammie's level. “Of course!” She lifted Cammie easily and Lydia handed her the angel, taking a step back to watch Allison left their daughter up high. She heard Derek take a picture on his phone of the moment and couldn't help smile even more.   
  
“What do you think?” Allison asked, lowering Cammie but not putting her down, instead, shifting her onto her hip and stepping back to wrap her arm around Lydia's waist.   
  
“I think it looks perfect.” Lydia replied.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Lydia turned to Allison, kissing her and leaning over to kiss Cammie's forehead. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I HATE NAMING FICS


End file.
